The Phoenix Project
by Light Aeterna
Summary: When Cadmus gives one of their existing projects to the League, Shayera's already complex life gets turned upside down. It starts slow but will get better. The more reviews the quicker my updates.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is my first Justice League fic with an OC in it so tell me what you think!

The Phoenix Project

At Cadmus headquarters Amanda Waller prepared to address the group of scientists and staff that sat around the circular table. She had called the meeting to discuss the discontinuation of a one of their top projects. She already knew that this wasn't going to go over well at all.

"I've asked you all here today to announce that we will be ending the Phoenix project." She said.

"What!"

"End the Phoenix project!"

"Are you out of your mind Waller!"

After silencing the crowd Amanda spoke, "I know that you may not approve of my actions but as head of Cadmus I am in control."

"But Ms. Waller why? The Phoenix project was one of our key focuses to undoing the Justice League."

"Exactly all the better to end it. It is obvious that the subject shows no signs of advancement or any desire to attack the league."

"But we can make her hate the league just as we did Doomsday." One of the head scientists pointed out.

"Doctor Hin I know you are committed to the project, but this girl has here own free will and would fight to the death verses being brainwashed. Besides isn't it true that she shows no signs of gaining power. The Phoenix project is a waste of money and valuable time." She explained sternly. A majority of the group nodded in agreement to this.

"But Ms. Waller what are we to do with her? We can't just turn her loose out in the world." Doctor Hin pointed out.

"I understand your concern that is why I've decided to offer her to the Justice League."

At this the members of the board gasped.

"The League? Why would we give her to the enemy?"

"Need I remind all of you that it was the League who cleaned up the mess with Luthor. I can't have that cloud of debt floating over our heads. That is why I'm proposing that the Phoenix project be given to them as payment. This way we're all even, we will owe them nothing." Ms. Waller said glaring at Doctor Hin.

"But what value could the Phoenix project hold for them?"

"I happen to know someone who would give anything for a chance to be forgiven." She said with a smile. The rest of the group caught on and agreed that the Phoenix project would be given to the League. One member's life would be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I got some awesome reviews for chapter 1 of this so there for I will be continuing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

On with the story!

The Phoenix Project Chapter 2

Shayera Hol and John Stewart better known as Green Lantern and Hawkgirl of the Justice League were on a shuttle head toward Cadmus headquarters.

"I don't like this John I don't like it one bit. It's not like them to out of the blue offer to give us valuable information." She said making her suspicions clear.

"I know I don't like the idea much myself Shay but if we want o make peace with them we have to have some kind of mutual trust." John replied sternly.

"This is Cadmus we're talking about John; I doubt they'll want to talk peace. They hate us remember?"

"Clearly, but we can't just go in there and bash everything in site." He explained as he eyed Shayera's mace.

She caught his stair and reluctantly loosed her hold on the weapon.

Ever since the battle with Luthor the two had stopped avoiding each other and had somewhat of a friendship. Today, they were to be the only members of the League to deal with Cadmus's unexpected request. Superman had only wanted original members to answer to the call and since they were the only ones unoccupied they were chosen. Both were equally suspicious about the request that they come to dispose of a discontinued project. Although not clue was given to what this "project" was neither wanted to dispose of it maybe there was another way. It seemed like old times as they both continued bickering before landing at Cadmus.

"Green Lantern, Shayera. Glad you could make it are you the only ones?" Amanda Waller greeted them.

"For now yes, are you implying that we need back up?" Shayera asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Not at all. I'm just surprised to see only two of the seven here."

"So what exactly are we here for?" John asked breaking up the glaring contest that the two women had started.

"I have asked you here in hopes that you may dispose of one of our discontinued projects."

"And what pray tell is this "project" exactly?" Shayera asked.

"Follow me and I'll explain." Ms. Waller instructed as she walked inside the building.

The two followed, on alert for any signs that this may be a trap.

Once inside the experimental wing of Cadmus Waller turned and addressed the subject.

"I'm sure you know of some of the work at Cadmus involves creating government friendly superheroes."

Shayera and John thought of the Ultimen and Galatea.

"Well one of said projects has been showing no signs of progress and it uses up far too much time and money. We can no longer afford the study on it. The project is known as the Phoenix Project. But we can't just dispose of a superhuman, she is stable of mind and we have decided to give her to you."

"Her?" they both asked in unison. Waller nodded and led them down a hall to a cell. Shayera's and John's eyes grew wide at what it contained. Behind the glass was a young Thanagarian girl.

"How did you capture a Thanagarian?" Shayera growled as John held her back so she couldn't attack Amanda.

"On the contrary Miss Hol we saved her."

"Saved her? Is locking up someone and performing experiments on them considered saving!" she screeched outraged. Shayera couldn't believe it one of her people was being used for study.

"It isn't as it seems. When the Thanagarian army left her on earth to die we offered her a place to stay so long as she cooperated with us. Don't you recognize her Shayera?" Waller asked thoughtfully. For the first time Shayera looked closely at the girl, she had short spiked blonde hair with ghostly golden eyes. Only one person she knew had golden eyes. Shayera stammered approaching the bars,

"Jaya?" She whispered.

The girl gave her a sly smile.

Oh, cliffy! Gotta love those things. Who is Jaya? How does Shayera know her? What did Cadmus do to her? Why don't Green Lantern and Shayera admit their true feelings?

The answer to the first three questions next chapter! Let me know if anyone had the answer to the fourth because I don't! The more Reviews the faster I update!


	3. Chapter 3

Onward with the story! Just so you know things are going to get interesting.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly)

The Phoenix Project Chapter 3

Green Lantern looked back and forth between the two women, thoroughly lost.

"I'm guessing you two have met before?" he said hesitantly. Shayera looked at him with blank eyes before nodding.

"Well, don't leave me in the dark here!" he said once again making his presence known.

"John, you remember Paran Dul? Right?" Shayera asked quietly.

He was silent before nodding, recalling the female solider that was in charge of supervising the building of the hyperspace bypass.

"This is Jaya Dul her little sister. I haven't seen her in years."

"Paran left her own sister?" John said disbelievingly.

"She didn't leave me the whole blasted army did." Jaya spoke; her voice had a disgusted tone to it.

"Why Jaya, when I saw you last you were only 10 years old? Now you're all grown up?" Shayera said amazed at how much the girl had changed.

"I'm 16 to be exact. And I'm nothing like you remember me Shayera Hol." Jaya hissed.

"What did you do to her?" Shayera snarled turning her anger on Amanda who had been watching pleasantly.

"Nothing much believe it or not. Mostly all we did was study her biological makeup and her muscle development. We tried a few injections but none of them kept." She explained.

"Jaya what happened?" Shayera asked her softly. This was not the happy spunky little girl she had known on Thanagar. The spark of hope and optimism had faded from her eyes and was replaced by something unreadable.

"What happened? I grew up. When I turned 12 my father shipped me off to military camp so I could become a solider and fight the Gordanians. I was continually looked down on because I could be nothing like my sister. I was to slow, to small, to weak. Everyday I fell prey to boys that considered themselves more superior then myself. And for awhile I was scared but flight soon turned to fight. Something inside me snapped I finally learned that the world isn't some happy place where all your dreams come true. That was the day I became what I am now pretty soon those boys were afraid of me. And I became one of the best soldiers in my class. When the invasion came to earth I came as well, I was used as a prison guard. My sister spent little time around me; I was invisible to her and most of the army. I was soon recognized when I disagreed with the plan for the bypass. My father wrote me saying that I had dishonored him and my family name. After the Justice League forced the Thanagarians to leave I was left behind. "You can stay with the traitor. You make a perfect pair." Kragger told me, I cried out to my sister asking her how she could let them leave me. Paran hung her head hugged me and told me to be safe. And with that they left me, I was soon found by a group of rather unhappy men. Who knows what they would have done to me if Miss Waller hadn't come to my aid. I went willingly for food and shelter. But unfortunately none of their little science projects worked on me. That's when they so graciously decided to give me to you." Jaya said finishing her tale.

"Jaya I'm sorry for all that happened to you." Shayera apologized.

"Not your fault now is it?"

"So do we have another Thanagarian on the team?" John asked hesitantly.

"I haven't ever been allowed the chance of forgiveness by any of my people. Maybe this is my chance." Shayera replied.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." John whispered to her concerned, he didn't want Jaya's grim out look on life to seep into Shayera's mind just when it had begun to heal.

"I want to take Jaya; maybe life in the League will help her as it helped me. She's never had a sense of true family. And the League is like a family to the members, and that's what she needs now." Shayera said. Green Lantern nodded understandingly.

"Miss Waller we'll take Jaya with us." Shayera announced.

"Glad to hear it Miss Hol." Waller replied with a smirk before unlocking Jaya's cell.

Wow I just totally turned Shayera's life upside down! More to come next chapter. What will the rest of the League members think of Jaya? Can she be a hero? And is there something Jaya is keeping from Shayera? Find out next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with another chapter. I'm really surprised by all the reviews I've been getting on this. I thought people would be turned off because I threw in a original character. I was wrong. Thanks everyone!

On with the story!

The Phoenix Project chapter 4

Jaya was sat in the seat behind Shayera on the shuttle. She was quiet for a little while.

"So you're the Green Lantern?" she asked John.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"How's Vixen?"

"How in the heck do you know about Vixen?" he asked shocked that she would have the nerve to ask such a thing.

"Just because I've been locked up doesn't mean I don't know things. The staff at Cadmus is always up on the latest superhero gossip." Jaya replied smugly.

"Jaya enough!" Shayera said outraged at Jaya's rudeness. The girl glared at the back of the seat in front of her the rest of the ride.

Soon the shuttle reached the watch tower. Shayera prayed that the founding members would understand her actions. She hadn't thought of their opinion when she made her decision. John noticed her sudden realization.

"You ok?" he whispered so Jaya wouldn't hear.

"Just nervous." She replied.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." He reassured as he watched Jaya walk out of the shuttle.

The two followed her out and entered the watch tower. The Jaya Shayera used to know would have walked with her head down and her shoulders slumped as though trying to disappear. This Jaya held her head high and walked with pride, not caring if the other heroes looked at her oddly. Shayera realized she didn't know this girl. When they entered the meeting room the remaining original members of the league looked up in shock.

"Shayera, Green Lantern. It looks as though your trip to Cadmus went well?" Superman said as he stared in disbelief at Jaya.

"Everyone, this is Jaya. She was the project that Cadmus spoke of." Shayera explained.

"We were expecting a machine not a girl." Batman scoffed.

"Jaya, will you please wait outside. And DON'T go anywhere." Shayera ordered.

"Yes, Maam." Jaya said straightening up and saluting her, and marching out.

She was shocked that Jaya had reacted like a solider would to a commanding officer. But then again, Military was all she had known.

"Why did you bring her here?" Wonder Woman asked eyeing Shayera suspiciously.

"I thought it was the right thing to do. And I know her, she's Paran's sister. She has no where else to go." She explained.

"You reacted on feelings Shayera not on logic." Batman pointed out.

"Oh, come on Bats, even you aren't so cold hearted to turn down a homeless teenager. How do you explain all those side kicks?" Flash said defensively.

""We know nothing about this child, she could be dangerous." Jo'nn said in a monotone voice.

"She has no powers besides her natural gift of flight." Shayera said outraged that Jaya could be considered dangerous.

"She certainly doesn't seem a threat." Green Lantern added.

"But we don't know for sure." Wonder Woman countered.

"I can see reason for Shayera's actions. But why did you bring her here?" Superman asked.

"She needs to know what it's like to have a real family. She was deprived of it when she was young. Her mother was killed in the war and her father was always gone since he was a general. Paran and I used to watch over her when we were young. That's why I was surprised to know that she actually excelled in the army. She was a gentle soul, definitely not the solider type. But she was forced into the military life style, and for awhile it was hard on her. That why she is the way she is. The Thanagarian army has hardened her heart and darkened her view on life. She needs to be in a real family. I found that in the league, I think she will to if given time." Shayera desperately explained.

"She's can stay. But I want her under strict watch for a week. And J'onn must probe her mind. If she's is a spy we need to know." Batman answered for the group.

"I'll ask her." Shayera answered and left to retrieve Jaya. But when she stepped outside the girl was no where to be found.

"Jaya! When I get a hold of you I'm going to ring your neck!" she snarled as she ran down the hall.

Well, that's all for this chapter. The next chapter will include:

a pissed off Shayera

Jaya's mind probe

And Jaya's first day in the Watch Tower.

You can imagine the chaos. The more Reviews the quicker my updates.


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter Hooray! Hope you all like it! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers you rock!

And the people, who've read and haven't reviewed your cool to, just review.

The Phoenix Project Chapter 5

Shayera ran madly through the halls of the watch tower. How could Jaya do this to her? After she just fought for her acceptance, how inconsiderate. She froze when she saw her target in the gym sparring with none other than Vixen.

"Oh, god." She stammered.

Jaya and Mari fought furiously; surprisingly the younger girl was actually fighting well. Shayera burst into the gym and glared at the young girl who had defied her.

"Jaya, come here." She hissed.

"Hi Shay, how are you?" she asked innocently.

"I'm fine, but in a minute you won't be…"

"Hey, Shayera you aren't going to take away my sparring partner are you? She's one of the best little warriors I've seen in a long time. Actually was a bit of a challenge." Mari said smiling at Jaya.

"Yes, she does have a lot of spunk I'll give her that much. Unfortunately though she still needs to master the art of following directions." She said glaring at Jaya. After talking with Mari for awhile Shayera dragged Jaya back to the meeting room.

"Why did you disobey me? I just risked my butt for you in that room." She said as they walked.

"You know I got to thinking that since neither of us is in the military anymore the use of ranks no longer alpys. So you aren't my superior officer." Jaya replied smugly.

"But I am your elder, you should obey me. Its common courtesy Jaya, I know you know that." Shayera whispered. Jaya hung her head and focused on the floor for awhile.

"What are they going to do to me?" she asked quietly.

"J'onn's going to probe your mind…"

"What! I don't want to end up like Kragger!"

"Don't worry, the only reason that he ended up like that was because he resisted. If you don't struggle you'll be just fine. Plus what do you have to hide?" Shayera asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just don't want to lose my mind like that kiss up."

Shayera had to chuckle at Jaya's take on Kragger, it was so true. As they entered the room the founding members of the League looked at Jaya with judgmental stares.

"Jaya I'm..."

"The Martian Manhunter, sorry." She apologized not wanting to sound like a smart alick.

"Quite alright. Now all I'm going to do is scan your mind for anything you may be keeping from us. I'll go through your memories, if you keep an open mind I will do no harm." He explained. Jaya nodded in agreement.

With that J'onn placed his hands on either side of her head, the girl closed her eyes. Shayera fidgeted nervously from her spot in the corner. Green Lantern noticed this grasped her hand comfortingly. Shayera looked at him surprised but instead of pulling away she squeezed his hand.

"It's going to be ok." He whispered. She didn't reply, but held his hand tighter.

J'onn saw visions of Jaya's life flash before his eyes. A girl of age 7 with blonde curly hair ran to catch up with younger versions of Shayera and Paran. A 10 year old girl sat huddled in a corner when as her father yelled at her for getting a B in survival class. A 12 year old girl with her blonde hair in a pony tail sobbed as she dressed in a uniform for the  
Thanagarian military school. Her father scolded her and told her to be proud and not to destroy her proud bloodlines. The next memory tore J'onn up inside. Jaya now age 13 was running from a group of boys. They chased her into an alley way and jammed her against the wall. They called her weakling, whore, and other terrible names. Once they left Jaya slumped to the floor crying. The next memory was of Jaya at her current age, her last few moments with Paran. Suddenly Jaya was now in Cadmus, she fought two guards that helped her down before injecting her with something. Jaya seemed weak during this memory, but shortly after she was strong again as though it never happened. J'onn had seen enough, and left the young Thanagarian's mind undamaged. Jaya's eyes snapped open when the Martian's presence left.

The Leaguers looked at him expectantly, Jaya's face was blank.

"I found nothing with in her that serves as a threat." He answered.

"Jaya Dul welcome to the Justice League." Superman said smiling at her as he extended his hand. Jaya took it smiled at the man of steel. The rest of the League introduced themselves.

"So, Jaya you want the grand tour?" Flash asked her.

"That would be great. I'll meet you outside." She answered. The speedster smiled before dashing outside.

"You going to be ok?" Shayera asked her before turning to go.

"I'm a big girl Shay. I don't need you to babysit me." She teased. Shayera nodded and left, the only two people in the room were J'onn and Jaya.

"What did you see?" she asked quietly not looking into J'onn's orb like eyes.

"Everything."

"So you know about…."

"Yes, Jaya I know your secret. Don't worry I won't tell."

Jaya was silent.

"You can trust me. I understand." He said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, for everything." She replied before joining Flash outside.

Jaya's got a secret. Wonder what it is? Coming up next chapter:

Jaya meets some more members of the league. P.S any body who has some ideas on who she should run into let me know this is open to the public.

Shayera and John have a little moment

Jaya gets training from an unlikely source.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to apologize for the super long not updating streak I've been on. I blame School; my teachers load me up with homework every night. And you know what that means….no writing time for me (sighs). But enough with this depressing topic! On with the show. I'd like to thank oneredneckgoddess for the idea in this chapter. You rock!

The phoenix project chapter 6

Shayera watched with an amused look on her face as Wally dragged Jaya from one room to the next.

"Told you it'd be alright." John said from behind her.

"It's not Jaya I'm worried about, it's everyone else." Shayera said smiling.

"How bad can she be? After dealing with you…."

"So after dealing with you think you know everything about a Thanagarian?" she answered glaring at him.

"No offense Shay, but I can read you like a book." He lied.

"Someone needs to knock you off your high horse Mr. Stewart."

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, and I have a feeling I'm just the one to do it."

"Are challenging me Hol?"

"You bet I am."

"The gym?"

"5 o'clock."

"Don't be late."

With this said the two parted and set off to prepare.

Meanwhile Jaya had wandered away from Wally and was having a tour of her own. The various members of the League gave her odd looks as she passed, but she paid them no mind.

"Gosh is this place one big gym?" she asked herself as she past yet another combat area.

It was then something caught her eye, a sliver pistol was sitting unattended on one of the tables in the gym. Before scanning the area Jaya entered the gym and picked up the gun. A smile spread across her face as she noticed it was loaded. If it was one thing Jaya missed about the army it was the weapons. As wrong as that sounded, she loved the feel of any weapon in her hands. Her golden eyes darted around the vacant gym; just to be sure no one was around. When she saw nothing she cocked the gun and took aim at a target on the far side of the room. The shot rang out clear and crisp as it cut through the silent air.

Jaya looked at the target, "Bull's-eye. I've still got it." She whispered.

"Not for long you don't you filthy little hawk!" a voice with a slight accent to it called out.

A hand quickly wrenched the gun from her, as she turned to face her possible enemy.

"Who are you? You little Thanagarian thief." Vigilante fumed pointing the pistol at her heart.

"Easy there cowboy." She said calmly pushing the weapon away from her body.

Vigilante was amazed at the nerve of this thief.

"I'm going to ask you again who you are and what you're doing here. And you'd best answer." He growled still pointing the pistol at her.

"I'm Jaya, Shayera's most recent rescue mission." She said sarcastically.

"Yea, right I know your kind. Filthy lying hawks, said you were here to save us but ended up almost destroying us." He snarled.

"No seriously man, just ask Shay I'm the whole Cadmus crap her and the Lantern had to pick up."

"Come with me we're going to go have a little chat with Batman. We'll see if your little story flies with him." Vigilante said as he grabbed her arm roughly.

If it was one thing that Jaya disliked the most it was being forcefully grabbed.

"Let, me go!" she snarled as she tried to pull away from him.

Vigilante merely tugged her along.

Now she was angry, she yanked hard to pull free. Jaya may have been strong, but he was stronger. Or so it seemed, Vigilante suddenly felt his hand start to burn as though it was one fire. He dropped Jaya's arm and stared in amazement at his now blistered hand.

"Well, I'll be damned." He muttered.

Jaya had paled considerably, she felt sick to her stomach. She turned quickly and prepared to run. It was then Flash came speeding in.

"Hey, Vig. See you've met Miss Jaya. She's an old friend of Shay's. Hey, what happened to your hand?" Flash said noticing the burn.

"Nothing, just brunt myself." Vigilante said not taking his eyes off Jaya.

"Bummer, say Jay you want to see your room now?" Flash asked her eagerly.

"Sure." She answered recovering quickly.

Vigilante watched as the two left, "She's a good shot."

Meanwhile Shayera prepared for her show down with John, she waltzed into the gym confidently. That is until she saw that instead of his boxing gloves John holding a Karaoke machine.

"What in the name of…" she started to say.

"Well, when you said show down I got to thinking about those times back at the bar…."

"John, we both had a bit too much to drink that night!"

"Yea well if you sing anything sober like you do drunk, then I've got you beat." He said confidently.

Shayera gave him a 'look' "Let's do this."

"Loser has to wash the Winner's gym shorts for a week."

"You're on."

I apologize for the singing if that's not your thing. But to bad, the idea was just to tempting for one such as me (evil laugh). Any how a glimpse of next chapter:

1. Its Karaoke time! Who else will get in on the fun?

2. The more into Jaya's little struggle

3. And Jaya gets mentor (sorry for not including this in this chapter) suggestions are welcome.


End file.
